Dessert for Misaki
by Apple Lullaby
Summary: Tonight...Misaki...Tonight I'll make you scream my name. A Junjo Romantica oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING not even Misaki and Usagi-san! Even if they clearly belong to each other!**

"Usagi-san! I'm going to kill you!" Misaki screamed as he ran up the stairs to Usagi-san's bedroom. It was the fourth time that the perverted old man has included Misaki in his BL mangas and he was about to give Usagi-san a piece of his mind.

"Why can't you write about someone else other than me?"

Misaki's chest swelled up with anger and he wanted to say a lot more at Usagi, but suddenly, he froze.

_Uh-oh… I forgot that Usagi-san was in the crappiest of all moods when it's early in the morning…_

Misaki figured it out too late. The next thing he knew he was thrown harshly on to the bed with Usagi on top.

"U-Usagi-san. S-stop…"

"Why should I? You woke me up in the first place, and I have the right to punish you." The older man smirked, which made Misaki blush madly.

Usagi then leaned down and proceeded to brush his lips against Misaki's and leave a trail of kisses down to the younger boy's jaws. That move made Misaki trash around even harder.

"Nnh… Usagi-san… get off me!"

The grip on Misaki's wrists just tightened.

"C-come on! It's m-morning. I have to go to school and you have to work! Look, I'm already late."

And with that, Misaki slipped out of the writer's grasp and was out of the door.

_Hmmf._ The older man thought. _I'll get you tonight my sweet love. Tonight I'll make you scream my name!_

**~That Night~**

"Usagi-san, what do you want to eat for dessert?" Misaki asked the writer that was on the couch.

"I'll have Misaki's body with a side of Misaki's mouth topped with Misaki moans." He replied with a serious face.

"Tch, fine! Usagi-San! It's your turn to cook the dessert, and please make it really sweet~!"

The teen was just about to clean the dishes when he felt Usagi-san's arms sneak up and pull him towards his chest.

"Usagi-san! I thought you were making dessert!" complained Misaki.

"I am, you told me to make something sweet right? So I'll make sweet love to you." The older man whispered.

His breath on Misaki's ear made him shiver and blush into a deep red. That only caused Usagi to be more turned on.

Usagi then carried the young teen bridal-style up to his bedroom.

"Put me down you perverted old man! I'm not a toy!"

Misaki's comments were (of course,) ignored and he was flung, once again, onto the bed with Usagi squarely on top of him.

"Mmm..." the older man stroke Misaki's face delicately. Tracing his finger around the young teen's eyes and nose, on his cheekbones and his soft lips and down his jaw.

Then, without warning, Usagi kissed Misaki roughly.

"Nngh!" Misaki's eyes widened and he tried to throw the older man off.

Usagi licked Misaki's lips, his tough begging for entrance.

Misaki shook his head. There was no way he'd let Usagi make out with him. His mind was clear, but his his body wanted it. It _needed_ it. Finally he gave in and spread his lips.

Usagi's tongue explored every inch of Misaki's mouth, not letting a single tooth untouched.

He then moved to Misaki's jaw, nibbling all the way down to his neck.

Misaki blushed. His cheeks turning to a deep shade of pink. But he took no actions to stop Usagi.

Usagi was skilled with his tongue. Licking down until he found Misaki's sensitive spot.

"Ah.. U-Usag- Nghh!" Misaki's mind was now clouded with lust and want. _Keep going..._ his mind yelled, _keep going._

Usagi snickered. He continued to suck and nibble on that spot, making small hickeys and marking Misaki as his own.

"Ahh... Usagi-s- san s...stop, don't I- nggh..."

Usagi decided that sucking on Misaki's neck wasn't enough, so he started unbuttoning the young teen's shirt.

Misaki pouted at the loss of the writer's warm. soft tongue on his neck. "Usagi-san why di- nggh.. ahh! Usagi-i-san... Ahh!"

Usagi sucked on one of nipples and fingered the other one. Tiny waves of pleasure coursed through Misaki's body. He just couldn't hold back the moans.

"Usagi...s-san... do..n't s-stop..." Misaki said in a tiny whisper. His voice seducing Usagi's ear.

The older man smirked. _Being brave are we?_

"Suck..." The writer instructed Misaki in a hushed tone and held up three fingers. At this point Misaki's mind only wanted Usagi and he gladly swallowed the digits. Coating them generously with saliva.

"...ah..." Usagi held back a soft moan. His lover was already good with his tongue

"That's enough Misaki" said the writer as he pulled out his saliva coated fingers.

Disappointed, Misaki let out a small huff. Usagi chucked to himself and bent down to lightly kiss his precious lover.

While his lips where keeping Misaki busy, his hands snuck down and snaked they're way in Misaki's boxers, rubbing him.

The writers other hand crawled up on Misaki's hips and started massaging them. Driving Misaki crazy.

"Do you like that? My sweet love." Usagi breathed into Misaki's ear.

"I..." Misaki started.

"Admit it... admit you like it when I kiss you, when I touch you. I'll stop if you don't." and to prove his point, Usagi stopped what he was doing.

Misaki whimpered "I... Ilikeit ok?" His soft voice almost teasing the writer's ear.

Usagi smirks and continues what he was doing.

His now slick fingers rubbed Misaki's entrance. Hovering above it and occasionally teasing it.

"Nng...mmah!" Misaki couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure seems to have build up in his body and he was shivering at the sensation of his lovers wet fingers.

_No..._ thought Usagi _this wasn't enough. I want him to beg for more._

"Beg Misaki... beg for more my love."

"mm... Usagi-san more...p-please..."

_Misaki was ready _thought Usagi . He slipped one finger into Misaki.

"AH! Nng... "

Usagi soon added a second finger. Scissoring him. Then a third finger. Trusting in and out of his lover

"Nng...Ah! Us-sagi-san t...ther-ah!"

The older man chuckled to himself. He found Misaki's soft spot and thrusted with more vigor.

"Ahh...-SAN!" Misaki arched his back and came on to Usagi.

The two lovers were both panting.

"Usagi-san..." whispered Misaki.

"Yes my love?"

"c-can you make dessert tomorrow to?"

Usagi was shocked slightly by Misaki's bold actions.

"Ofcourse" He answered as he sucked on Misaki's neck.

**Thankyouthankyouthanyou for reading my very first Jujou Romantica one-shot~ YAY! Go Misaki and Usagi-san. Please excuse me I am a big yaoi fangirl. Oh! and puulease review and tell me if I should make more Jujou Romantica fanfiction so REVIEW AND COMMENT!**


End file.
